The present invention relates to a louver and frame body assembly structure in which various kinds of natural solid pictures and patterns are formed on the beams, columns and slats to beautify the appearance of the louver and frame body. The pictures are coated with a transparent layer which endures the pictures. By means of pivot nails, the linking bar is pivotally connected with the lateral sides of the slats so that it is easy and convenient to assemble the components of the louver.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional louver and frame body structure including an upper beam 10, a lower beam 11, two lateral columns 12, several slats 20, several driven latch hooks 21, several pivot pins 22, a linking bar 30 and several driving latch hooks 31. The upper beam 10 is an elongated slat-like member having a substantially L-shaped cross-section. The recessed section of the upper beam 10 is disposed with a semicircular receiving cavity 101. The lower beam 11 is an elongated slat-like member having a substantially L-shaped cross-section. The two lateral columns 12 are also slat-shaped and are opposite to each other. The opposite inner sides thereof are formed with several pivot sockets 121 at equal intervals. The middle of each of the left and right sides of the slat 20 is formed with an insertion hole 201. The driven latch hook 21 is U-shaped. The pivot pin 22 is a two-step cylindrical member. The linking bar 30 is an elongated bar. The driving latch hook 31 is U-shaped.
When assembled, as shown in FIG. 2, the small diameter steps of several pivot pins 22 are respectively fixedly fitted into the insertion holes 201 of left and right sides of the slats 20. Then several driving latch hooks 31 are nailed on the linking bar 30 at equal intervals. Then several driven latch hooks 21 are latched with the driving latch hooks 31 on the linking bar 30 and nailed on the upper sides of the slats 20. Then the upper beam 10, lower beam 11 and two lateral columns 12 are assembled to form a rectangular frame body. At the same time, the pivot pins 22 fixed in the insertion holes 201 of the slats 20 are pivotally fitted into the pivot sockets 121 of the lateral columns 12. Accordingly, by means of moving the linking bar 30, the slats 20 are driven to pivotally rotate between the lateral columns 12 so as to adjust the light shading effect.
The conventional louver and frame body has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The upper and lower beams 10, 11, lateral columns 12, slats 20 and linking bar 30 are all made of wooden material or other materials with identical properties which are sprayed with paint with monotonous color. After a long period of being sunned, the paint tends to detach and the appearance will be deteriorated. Under such circumstance, re-painting is necessary.
2. The driving latch hooks 31 are nailed on the linking bar 30 and the driven latch books 21 are latched with the driving latch hooks 31 and then nailed on the upper sides of the slats 20. In addition, the slats 20 must be pivotally connected with the lateral columns 12 via the independent pivot pins 22. Such assembling procedure is quite troublesome.
3. The linking bar 30 is positioned at the center of the louver. This affects the entire appearance of the louver.